guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stance
Are stances considered skills? I'm curious, do abilities like Feigned Neutrality end when you activate a Stance? :if some thing is on your Skill bar it is a skill --SBR 09:14, 6 March 2007 (CST) OK i dont really think stances are anything at all like enchantments :P --Crusty 17:42, 16 October 2005 (EST) :Given the definition of an enchantment (something that gives a boost), everything looks like an enchantment. :) --Karlos 19:33, 16 October 2005 (EST) ::If we're going to say they're like anything, it would be preparations. --Fyren 23:30, 16 October 2005 (EST) :::Not really. There's one stark difference... Prepearations ALWAYS affect your coming attacks. Stances don't. Stances COULD affect your next attack, or simply protect you from an attack or just increase yoru armor and not affect any of your skills. --Karlos 08:39, 17 October 2005 (EST) ::::I did say "if." Enchantments do varying things. The similarity with preparations is the mutual exclusiveness within the type. --Fyren 09:06, 17 October 2005 (EST) :::::I think the issue though is that when I wrote (or edited) that line (can't remember), I read as though Stances were being likened to "enchantments" in general as a term familiar to game players, not to the specific Guild Ward enchantment spell type. That's why I find Crutsy's detailed differentiation rather pointless. Because, as you said, why not compare them to Preparations and nature rituals and shouts as well? But I was thinking of the general "boost" definition of enchantments. I think I'll rewrite this or take it out. --Karlos 15:02, 17 October 2005 (EST) Assassin Stance increasing attack speed? Is there any? I dont think so... -- Sai Qui 03:45, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :No, dagger mastery increases the attack speed of daggers. -- (Talk) ( ) (Cool) 03:48, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::Double striking isn't synonomous with IAS.M s4 00:09, 28 April 2007 (CDT) casting at the speed of stances Talk:Glimmer of Light go to the bottom Errors There are various errors and confusing segments in this article, like what stances Block the next attack against you? I will clean this up a little bit so some of it is more understandable and less false information <>Spark 16:06, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Auspicious Parry. — 130.58 (talk) 16:23, 24 January 2007 (CST) Dwarven Stability The text claims it is a stance, but it is actually an Enchantment. It wouldn't make sense for it to be a stance, since it would be canceled out by the very next stance used. 17:00, 1 November 2008 (UTC) icons What's the icon I should use for adding PvE-only skills to the list? I want to add Dwarven Stability as a skill for making stances last longer, but I haven't noticed a Dwarf/Asura/Ebon/Norn icon to put in front of it --Xiu Kuro 02:12, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Mesmer Movement Speed Illusion of Haste. 69.133.105.149 21:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Huh? RT | Talk 21:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ench, not Stance, sorry --- -- (s)talkpage 21:33, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, right. /stupidme RT | Talk 21:35, 11 December 2007 (UTC)